Nikki & Jonesy
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: It was the little things that made their relationship work and kept them interested in each other. It was the little things that kept them in love. (Drabble series.)
1. Intro

_**Warning**: Contains profanity and some sensual references/hints._

* * *

**Nikki & Jonesy**

**Nikki**

Maybe it was just her growing into their relationship, but there was a lot that Nikki loved about Jonesy, aside from just loving him. His hair was such a statement-making shade of blue. (Obviously from the way she dressed and wore her hair and piercings, she lived to make a statement.) He had such sun-kissed skin, complimenting his mocha-brown eyes and (kissable) lips. She would never admit to wanting to kiss him for hours at a time, but he was so talented at it. It was more than possible that he was right–kissing _was_ an art, one which he succeeded at despite failing high school art.

They shared the same music taste... sometimes. He listened to the Arctic Monkeys, the Strokes, Vampire Weekend, and MGMT. She liked listening to them too. Then again, he listened to Kanye West, the Weeknd, Joey Bada$$, and Beyoncé (because "she could get it," to which Nikki would respond, "Why would Beyoncé _ever_ get anything from you?" and he'd express mock hurt). In his defense, she _did_ listen to that boyband Dawg Toy.

He was a pleasant shoulder to lean on, a good listener behind closed doors. It wasn't like he never cared about her when the two were together in public, but when they were alone in private, he cared plenty how she felt about everything and nothing. She loved that a lot.

Aside from his brothers, being around his extended family was comforting. They were very welcoming and she fit right in. His family was big enough anyways. One more person every now and then didn't hurt them. His parents, his dad and Jen's mom, never minded having her around and appreciated her as Jonesy's girlfriend, having known her for so long. On the bright side, when she and Jonesy would get married someday, Jen would become her sister-in-law. (Being very in love with and having known him for so long, there was no _if_ in the question of marriage, only _when_.)

She loved that Jonesy was "badass" to an extent, just enough that it was hot, but not enough where it was downright illegal and insane. He was no stranger to breaking the rules. He was fun and down for a good time at _any_ time, yet enough of a homebody to be okay with watching an old movie at home with her.

He was direct when it came to physical things. He knew what he wanted–_her_–and it was too damn attractive. She would take to the grave that she loved the way he purred at her; lately, it'd been harder to hide, since she sometimes blushed when he did so... and he did it often. Sometimes when they were making out, he would slap her on the ass and maybe, just maybe, a soft moan would escape her lips. It was evident that he wanted her and she wanted him.

She loved him. She and Jonesy, the relationship just worked for them.

**Jonesy**

Maybe it was just him having a huge crush on her since he was fourteen and being in love with her now, but Jonesy could talk about Nikki all day, whether it was to their group of friends or strangers or even her. She needed to know these things. Her hair made her stand out. Her piercings did too. Everything about her stood out. She didn't look like the girls he dated prior to her and that didn't create a difference in how he felt about her. It made her better. He loved the curves her baggy pants housed. Of course, the only times he really got to see _all_ those curves were when she was in a bikini, or when she let him take her top off while making out. Making out with her _was_ heaven, not seven minutes _in_ heaven.

He always found her listening to rock or punk or metal, save for the instances where he caught her listening to "My Fantasy" by DawgToy. (He would always ask if that was their only song, to which she would reply a defensive, "No!") She loved Garbage a lot, especially "I Think I'm Paranoid" and "Queer." He never mentioned it to her, but, along with Beyoncé, Shirley Manson could "get it" too. In his fantasies, that is.

She was a less sarcastic and more open person when the two of them were alone and _actually_ talking, talking as in holding conversations beyond, "How was your day?" or "What's up?" She made him think a lot more, being more intellectually stimulating, yet could joke about stupid shit with him. The girl had depth. She knew how to be a good flirt too, when she wanted to be.

He didn't mind being around Nikki's parents much. Her mom had grown to really like Jonesy as her boyfriend, so he didn't have to force "Parental Jonesy" to come out too often around her. Her dad was slightly different. Despite recognizing Jonesy as one of Nikki's friends for ages, he still grilled Jonesy as her _boyfriend_ every now and then; Nikki would snap at him, defending Jonesy and letting her father know that Jonesy treated her with much love and respect. One thing that Jonesy took notice of was that her home life seemed a little more tense lately. Maybe that was why she was at his place so often. She never spoke about her older sister much either.

Honestly, the other girls he had dated were dumb and girly and just pretty faces. Nikki wasn't. Nikki was badass. She was a rule-breaker, not unlike him, but she spoke her mind more openly and was an independent soul. She stood up to authority, sometimes defying it, with a cause in mind. She took risks and owned up for what she believed in. Her confidence was sexy. _She_ was sexy and couldn't give less of a damn if someone thought of her as a bitch.

Talk about a tease. She had mastered the art of the tease, knowing how to get him hot and bothered until he could hardly stand it and took action. Sometimes she would scratch his back up and down while they were making out and it not-so-secretly drove him crazy. At other times, she'd ghost her pale fingers through his hair. He was fully convinced that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He really did want her.

He loved her. He and Nikki, the relationship just worked for them.

(P.S. He thought Rihanna could "get it" too.)

* * *

_A/N: I felt like writing something like this for a while. I was motivated and inspired even more because of _Eleanor & Park_ by Rainbow Rowell. I just started reading it and I really like it, so much that I mimicked how the book is written (with alternating POVs from none other than Eleanor and Park themselves). Hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Define a Kiss

_**Warning**: Sensual content and profanity._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any real world franchises, people, events, etc. that are referenced. They are being used in a fictional context._

_A/N: I may just do a series of Nikki & Jonesy drabbles now, but don't expect anything really long. Everything might be under or at around 1,000 words. The focus is on simple things in their relationship/friendship._

_(Some stuff in here may accompany their storyline in the 7teen series I'm writing, if you're keeping up with it. You don't need to have read any of those stories to understand anything in here, though. I also might have to come up with a mini-soundtrack for this. It'll probably be 5-9 songs.)_

* * *

**Nikki**

His kisses drove her insane. He was so good at what he did. So good at what he did to _her_.

_A few nights ago, he had snuck into her room to spend the night with her–this had become a summertime habit now–and after a few jokes and laughter, he pinned her to her bed, placing his lips against hers. When he gently bit her bottom lip, she shivered. Whenever he did that, it gave her goosebumps and chills everywhere. She knew he was fully aware of it, too. That sneaky, romantic asshole._

Every kiss was accompanied by a cycle of give and take. He'd give her a kiss and she take one from him. Reciprocation.

_He had found her resting in a Khaki Barn changing room (per usual) and knew she was fed up with her day(s) there. He gave her a kiss, whispering that it will get better and one day she'll be traveling around the world. She stole a kiss from him, whispering back that she_ will _be traveling–with him. He appreciated that she would say that by kissing her neck. She laughed at the feeling. Every time he kissed her neck, she hoped for two things: _1.)_ that she could keep herself from moaning and yelping at the feeling–he didn't need to see her enjoying his touch_ that _much–and_ 2.)_ that he wouldn't give her another hickey. It was hard enough hiding that last one from her parents and the Clones._

If there was anything that could define a kiss with him, it would be insanity and reciprocation.

**Jonesy**

Hearing her moan when he kissed her was, as honestly as he could say it, a turn-on. He was all about making her feel a certain way. Making her feel a _good_, certain way.

_After __saying "I love you" to each other for the first time, they had made out in his room __for a while__. __That moment, though so simple, felt like everything._ Anything _felt like everything to __a couple of __wild __seventeen year__-__olds. __She ran his hands through his hair, which he loved__. __He ran a hand underneath her shirt__ and gently rubbed her back, which she had never admitted to loving __(yet)__, but he knew she did anyway__s__. He knew because she would __ha__ve __stopped him__ immediately __if it was an issue__. __Because__ knew her all too well. __His hand would travel further until it rested on her __ass__and seemingly out of nowhere, he would slap it. __S__he bit his lower lip and let out a stifled, soft moan. __Just to tease her, he did it again and __that__ time she didn't stifle any noise__s__. __She __just__shut__ her eyes tight__ly,__ as if she was __saying__, "Dam__mit, Jonesy.__"__ It was music to his ears._

The days in their relationship when there was no bad blood or arguments between them were the best. Luckily, those occurred often. Those were the days were they would joke around and act like the best of friends that they were before flirting and kissing and driving each other mad like lovers did. Those were the most entertaining days.

_Nikki had found Jonesy at his new job of the day, __being__a cashier at __some __"tween"__ fashion store reminiscent of Forever 21. __Of course when she came in, some frightened preteens __speed-walked away from her. (She was the living, breathing antithesis of such stores.)_

_She approached the cash register, batting her eyelashes (in a non-Caitlin, but so-Nikki way) at her boyfriend. Slumping over, she placed her chin in __one __of her__palms__, resting an elbow against the counter. __She asked,__"__So, how are you enjoying __this pastel-colored, __pop__-__music nightmare?"_

_He didn't look so amused. "__It's funny because __I'm _not_. This is __crap__."_

_ "__And now you know how I feel _every day_."_

_ "__How do you d__eal with__ it?"_

_She sighed. __"__Coping mechanisms."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Am I a coping mecha-whatsit?"_

_ Her voice went __monotone__. "_Yes,_ Jonesy, you're a coping mechanism."_

_He leaned over, __narrowing__ the distance between their faces. "Wanna help me cope __when my shift's over__?"_

_Her lips were awfully close to his at this point. Barely brushing them against his, she whispered, "We'll see." __H__e expected a kiss from her, __but __she walked off._

_When he realized she wasn't going to kiss him, she was halfway out the store and he had closed his eyes and puckered his lips for nothing. __Snapping out of it, h__e exclaimed, __"__That's not fun, babe!"_

_ She smirked, not looking back in his direction."__It may not be for you, but it is for me," she said._

_ "__Tease!"_

_At the store exit, she __finally __turned around. "Damn right," she said __while__ some overprotective moms covered their __kids' ears. __She walked out that store __knowing that he would get her back good for that, and that was okay with her. __He was hooked. __(__And so was she.__)_

If there was anything to define a kiss with her, it would be intensity and flirtation.


	3. Bikini Kill

_**Warning:** Contains profanity and very minor drug/gun references._

_A/N: So I made a thing. I made a soundtrack for this drabble series and it's nine tracks long. It has songs by Kate Nash, Garbage, Florence and the Machine, The 1975, and others if you want to hear it._

* * *

**Nikki**

Sometimes Jonesy would give Nikki his earbuds to hear whatever he was listening to. He had a pretty decent music library, in her opinion. She never sang around other people–barely embracing the feeling of singing when no one else was around to hear. When they listened to music in his room, he would sing lyrics from songs to her, usually if the lyrics were seductive in any way. Because that's what he aimed to be with her. Seductive. It never really worked because he had a crap singing voice, though. But that didn't mean she didn't find it funny.

Concerts with him were fun. Whenever he saved up enough money, he would surprise her with tickets to see grunge bands that she liked and hadn't even heard of unless she talked about them. (He still couldn't quite figure out what Bikini Kill was.) After (and even during) such concerts, she would kiss him a few times and let him know how nice it was that he would take her to see whatever musician that played. (He didn't understand some of the music she listened to, but he would listen to it just for her.)

She didn't understand some of his music either, especially his love for R&B and his hip-hop obsession. ("Who the _hell_ is Juicy J?" she would ask him.) That music was the complete opposite of what she stood for. (She once scoffed, "Strippers, cash, drugs, and guns? Hell no.") Nevertheless, she put up with his music since he put up with hers (but that didn't mean she had to love it).

She loved him enough, anyways.

**Jonesy**

Whenever she was in his room, he turned on alternative rock because he knew she didn't like (hated, maybe) the hip-hop he listened to. Normally, he played something they both could enjoy, like the Arctic Monkeys or the Strokes, because he had no idea what Bikini Kill was supposed to be.

In any case, he knew how devoted she was to grunge rock. Her appearance was evidence alone. (All her piercings–even though he found her tongue piercing to be hot–her purple hair, and her clothing.) Loud and messy vocals, hard guitars, and borderline warp-speed drums were her sort of thing. Music was part of her expression, and he had no problem with it. It was what made her unique in his eyes.

He liked that she wasn't the girl who would belt out song lyrics in a heartbeat. She was the silent-singing type, sometimes writing lyrics down on her books and notebooks. He noticed that sort of thing whenever they did homework or studied together. Sometimes she would just get bored and start doodling singers' and bands' names too. It was, dare he thought, cute. _Nikki_ and _cute_ being in the same sentence was a once-in-a-lifetime event.

Maybe she was once-in-a-lifetime.


End file.
